Cupido Disfuncional
by Inannah
Summary: Arthur Kirkland no sabía que se había metido en una trampa sin escapatoria al aceptar venir a la visita diplomática creada bajo cuestionables razones… Justo ese catorce de febrero. CRACK.


**Autora:**_ Otro de los tantos fics que prometí. Éste es bastante fumado. Bueno a mi me salen las cosas fumadas cuando me da por el humor. Y me encantan los comportamientos crack. En fin, espero les guste pues lo hice… mínimo una cinco veces para que saliera tal cual quería._

**Disclaimers: **_Himaruya sé lindo y dime que el UsaUk es canon._

**Advertencia:**_ ¿Crack? ¿Disfraces grotescos? _

-x-

Miró la fecha en su calendario con determinación. Su mano sujeta un lápiz de pizarra que tiembla levemente por la emoción que lo está embargando.

El lápiz toca el papel.

_Sí. _

Hoy será el gran día.

_¡Sí!_

Sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes de comercial. Infla su pecho. Ya estaba todo listo. Cada minúscula parte de su asombroso plan había sido ingeniado con la minuciosidad de un genio y ahora la obra maestra no necesitaba más que ser usada.

_Todo resultará perfecto. _

Tacha con una gran "x" un cuadrado del calendario con lentitud, disfrutando demostrar que ya no tenía que esperar más. Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y despeinó sus mechones rubios mientras su rostro juvenil brillaba, seguro de sí mismo.

_Hoy por fin conseguirá que Inglaterra sea su San Valentín… Por como se llamaba Estados Unidos de Norteamérica._

-x-

Inglaterra caminaba por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca mirando con malas pulgas todos los adornos sonsos y de mal gusto que recorrían el gigantesco edificio. Se suponía que esto era una sede de gobierno y no un salón de primaria.

Esto era seguramente otra de sus ideas imbéciles como el desayuno que le sirvieron esta mañana. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desayunaría una bandeja llena de chocolates? ¿Acaso lo querían matar de diabetes? O peor aún…_ Lo querían unir a su secta de gordos. **  
**_

Pasó a un lado de los corazones de papel que estaban pegados en las paredes y pisó una flor que cubría el piso. Se estaba preguntando si acaso esto era obra de Obama para regalonear a su caprichosa esposa que había estado todo el día anterior tirándole indirectas… Seguramente sería así, porque no había ningún otro motivo para que...

Sus pies se quedan congelados a medio andar.

La nación frunció suscejas y pestañeó repetidamente tratando de comprender que…

Dios santo.

_¿Acaso lo que veía eran sus escoltas con antenitas de corazones?_

Sí, eran ellos, con sus lentes oscuros y sus ternos perfectamente planchados. Parecían de algo serio pero era imposible de que se les tomara con seriedad si estaban con esas mierdas en sus cabezas.

_¡Era ridículamente grotesco, por amor a la Reina!_

Se dio media vuelta antes de que lo reconocieran y fueran donde él, quizás teniendo otro set de antenas que querrían obligarle a usar para estar a tono con todo alrededor.

_El problema fue que voltearon hacia donde estaba él…_

Momento, sí tenían otro set de antenas. El gorila de la derecha sostenía una.

… _Y lo descubrieron._

— ¡Señor Inglaterra!

_Mierda._

— ¡Señor Inglaterra espere, debe usar…!

Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, haciéndose el sordo.

— ¡Señor Inglaterra, tenemos órdenes de colocarle…!—Nervioso, se apuró a doblar por un pasillo.

¡Jamás van a ponerle esa porquería! ¡Protegería con uñas y dientes su asombroso y caballero trasero de toda esta locura yankee! ¡Lo jura!

Abrió desesperado la primera puerta para esconderse, alegrándose un instante de sentirse a salvo...

_¡Paf!_

Inglaterra soltó un grito.

_¡Mierda, atacaban la Casa Blanca!_

Un montón de serpentinas rosas acariciaron su cabeza antes de caer con lentitud cual plumas hasta el suelo. Pestañeó y tomó una de las serpentinas que estaba en su flequillo. Subió la mirada hasta el origen.

Había una piñata atada a la puerta que permanecía balanceándose sobre él.

_Como sino, es necesario destacar, tenía la maldita forma de un **puto cupido.** _

Trató de controlarse para no gritar de la exasperación.

_Estúpido Alfred_.

Lo maldijo.

_Estúpido Obama_.

Lo maldijo también.

Estúpidos estadounidenses, todos locos de remate.

Los maldecía a todos...

_¡Lo último que faltaba era que lo persiguieran unos mariachis que estaban escondidos en el armario a su lado! _

Inhaló tratando de calmarse.

No se sentía capaz de soportar más a estos locos de atar. Cuando volviera a su país iba a matar a Cameron por ordenarle venir hasta acá.

Se sacudió con irritación todas las malditas serpentinas que habían sobre él.

América lo acusaba a él de demente por hablar con las hadas… ¿Con qué cara se lo decía si sus ciudadanos eran unos fanáticos religiosos en todo lo que respectaba a las festividades?

_Eran una secta satánica de obesos mórbidos que adoraban las fiestas. _

No se extrañaría si se encuentra a estos campesinos alabando a Santa Claus como un dios. No. Ya no le extrañaba nada.

Escuchó los pasos fuertes de los gorilas.

"_Se fue por allá"._

Se había salvado por poco.

¿Por qué el karma se quiso vengar, metiéndolo en este zoológico? Además un catorce de febrero... Vaya fecha que se les ocurre a los estadounidenses para hacerlo venir al país.

Se levantó sabiendo que no podría estar mucho tiempo oculto, en cualquier momento podría entrar un estadounidense lunático que saltaría sobre él para transformarlo en una especie de Osito Cariñosito.

_Arthur Kirkland no sabía que se había metido en una trampa sin escapatoria al aceptar venir a la visita diplomática creada bajo cuestionables razones…_

-x-

Sentado en una banca escondida en medio del jardín, suspira tratando de buscar paciencia. Pudo escaparse y esconderse en el jardín milagrosamente sin ser atacado por un yankee esquizofrénico con un par de antenas de corazón para él.

Lo que más fastidiaba a Inglaterra, el representante del Reino Unido, era que tenía agendada una reunión con los líderes de la secta a las tres y media. Y no podía negarse a ir aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón aún así lo quisiera.

¿Ahora qué le intentarían hacer? ¿Le obligarían a comer de una torta cubierta por colorantes rosa fosforescentes mientras platican sobre dios sabe qué? ¿De cómo hacer que todas las demás naciones se unan a la secta pro-adoración a Cupido?

Seguramente Obama también estaría con esas antenitas ridículas y Alfred ni hablar, se habrá puesto esa corbata horrenda llena de corazones que se compró una vez en Italia para hacerle juego a sus calzoncillos.

_¿Dónde quedó la madurez y la seriedad para tratar los asuntos políticos?_

Pero ¡Oh, ya podía recordar! estaba hablando de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. El país cuyo representante era el gordo con sus ideas de simio.

Hablando de América ¿Dónde estaría? No le había visto ni la punta de su nariz en lo que respectaba del día. Pero Arthur no se preocupaba demasiado, seguramente estaría haciendo estupideces como regalar flores a todo el que pasase o quien sabe… Tal vez incluso regalaría hamburguesas transgénicas con forma de corazón. Y no era de extrañar pues sonaba algo muy… América.

De repente, los matorrales comienzan a hacer ruido tras de él.

¿Un gato?

Voltea a escuchar una estruendosa risa.

No.

_Una risa demasiado conocida. _

Se queda blanco. Congelado.

Hecho hielo.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro Inglaterra! — ¿Qué mierda llevaba puesto? América está disfrazado de un corazón con pañales. _¿Acaso no debería ser un cupido en tal caso?_ El muchacho se acerca corriendo hacia él y en un momento, el inglés piensa que va a sufrir un tackle de un corazón obeso. América se detiene a unos pocos metros— ¡Te he estado buscando toda la mañana, amigo…!

— ¿Qué mierda llevas puesto? — Lo señala con su dedo índice que tiembla como la mano de un anciano con Parkinson. Siente un tic en la ceja, le tirita.

América comienza a reírse. Inglaterra da un respingo. Tiene un mal presentimiento.

_Esperen un momento…_

Ahora nota que la otra nación tiene sobre su hombro un carcaj lleno de flechas.

¿Por qué demonios América…?

— No sabes cuanto he estado esperando por esto…— Le sonríe emocionado como un niño, pero a Inglaterra se la antoja más al rostro que pondría un asesino serial, mientras saca una flecha que de punta tiene un corazón con las estrellas estadounidenses.

_¡Mierda!_

Se da media vuelta, arrancando del americano desquiciado antes de que lo mate.

— ¡Hey, Arthur no corras! — Gritó siguiéndole mientras preparaba su arco— ¡Hoy…!

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Me quieren matar! — Interrumpió histérico mientras corría tirando todos los maceteros y personas para obstaculizar el camino. América rió estruendosamente mientras saltaba las cosas que le eran tiradas y apuntaba a Inglaterra.

— ¡Pero Arthur no corras! ¡No me lo estás haciendo nada fácil! ¡Además ni siquiera me has dicho si te han gustado las flores ni los adornos que mandé a colocar!

La gente corría asustada cuando veía la dantesca escena.

-x-

_Y así Inglaterra fue el San Valentín de Estados Unidos. _

Inglaterra se preguntaría luego por qué Alfred no podía hacer las cosas como la gente normal.

América enfurruñado, le habría respondido que había sido una idea de Francia. Él había planeado una declaración de película con aviones, rosas, velas y un atardecer de película pero Francis...

-x-

Francia se palmea la frente tras escuchar la estupidez que hizo el gordo. Le había dicho que fuera su propio Cupido en plan de que lo conquistara con sus deficientes, _y en estos momentos lo comprobaba por completo_, y nulas dotes seductoras.

¡No que se disfrazara de **ESO**!

_¡Un verdadero crimen a la moda!_

Lo peor de todo, es que no se sabía qué diablos tenía en la cabeza el cejudo de Inglaterra como para aceptarlo tras ese espectáculo.

Sealand, quien recientemente ha crecido de golpe, se cruza de brazos y sus mejillas arden por los celos.

_Ésta fue la pérdida de una batalla pero no la guerra._

_Y no era el único que pensaba así. Seychelles e India se miraron sombríamente._

_._

**Notas**_: Fumado como yo sola soy capaz * Suspira*_


End file.
